


For That Special Someone

by ArcadiaMahler



Series: To Win The World [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Robbers, Alternative Universe - Carjacking, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Death Threats, Excessive Cursing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Suggestive Themes, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadiaMahler/pseuds/ArcadiaMahler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbery and Carjacking can be a lonely occupation. That's why it's nice to bring a friend. Maybe even a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For That Special Someone

**Author's Note:**

> I can't guarantee this fic will make much sense without the first fic in the series "The Long Way Home." However, I tried my best to make it stand alone. Levi and Erwin's are robbers trying to be boyfriends at the same time, and failing really bad. Carjacking AU/Robbery AU. Also someone take GTA 5 away from me. Unbridled, unmistakably inspired by that messed up game.

 

 

"I said get on the _fucking_ ground!"

            Erwin Smith stood at the front desk of the bank. He turned his head, looking towards Levi as he threw a man over the bank counter, down onto the tile floor. The victim was crying and babbling about a family, about a wife, and Levi continued to keep his pistol pointed at the man's face. Erwin turned looking around at the group of people, hugging the ground, and praying to God, or whatever they thought would save them from dying. Erwin lifted his gun, it was heavy with only his left hand to hold it in, but he was adjusting. It wasn't his first time holding the gun.

            "No need for overkill." Erwin commented, snapping Levi's attention away.

            "Says the fucker with a machine gun." Levi countered.

            Erwin looked down to his gun. MP5. Well known gun. Used by the Military and Riot Police. Modified to assist a one-handed gun man. A man like Erwin.

            "It's a semi-auto." Erwin corrected.

            "It doesn't fucking matter!" Levi snapped, and Erwin rolled his eyes. These dates always did get Levi so antsy.

            Levi always had good taste in choosing where to go for their dates. The first time was a coffee shop, not exactly Erwin's first choice for armed robbery. Although, it was simple and sweet, and they manage about five grand out of those caffeine addicts, cash no less. The next time was a fancy Italian restaurant downtown. About seventeen grand from the safe in the back, plus the customer that paid one grand out of his pocket to make sure Levi let him go unharmed. Left his wife to cower under the cotton tablecloths. People like that always made Levi laugh. Those sorts of restaurants were so busy on the weekends, so Erwin was just glad they could have a date there. Erwin decided to choose this time, and he decided that their relationship was strong enough to take on a nice little bank down the street from Levi's apartment.

            Levi always took on the preferred role of crowd control. Keeping everyone on the ground, screaming and cussing at them. Firing his pistol to get their attention, shooting anyone who tried to run for it. Erwin took on the job of liberating the money, and he handled the getaway. Being a carjacker had its perks, the cops could never figure out what their getaway vehicle was.

            Erwin kept his gun trained on one particular woman. She had a kind smile, and wavy hair.

             "Get up." Erwin snapped, looking down to the woman trembling on the ground. "You're the bank manager, correct?"

            The woman nodded furiously, she wasn't crying, and Erwin gave her credit for that, but she was shaking like a leaf in the wind. She slowly rose to her feet and stuttered out the words. "I'll do as you say. Please, sir, I have a kid. Please don-"

            "You want to see that kid again you open the fucking safe!" Levi snarled, cocking his pistol.

            "O-okay! Okay! God, oh God..." the woman stumbled over to the bank counter, her hands raised up near her head to show she wasn't trying anything. She dropped her hand to her pants pocket and pulled out a ring of different keys. She led the two back to the safe, opening the vault. A room full of shelves and drawers all locked. In the corner was a cart full of money all organized in piles of ten thousand dollars with one hundred dollar bills.

            "I told you that truck was bringing cash here." Erwin commented, stepping in and pulling his duffle bag off his shoulder.

            "No need to fucking brag- _You!_ Don't you fucking move!" Levi snapped his head around as he saw the bank manager slowly inching back. She threw her hands above her head, started stuttering about her kids, and God and fell to her knees.

            "Kiss the ground." Erwin added on, and the woman practically threw her face into the floor, she looked ready to cry. Erwin turned, adjusting his prosthetic arm, and began to shove the piles of cash into the duffle bag. Levi looked around, wandering back outside between the rows of fallen, trembling bodies and screamed more verbal threats and curse words. They were a good team. Erwin opened the other duffle bag that would be Levi's and filled it with as much cash as he could.

            "Will you hurry up? I can hear the sirens." Levi snapped as he stepped over another older man.

            "Give me some time. I'm almost done." Erwin huffed, trying to zip the duffle bag shut. He pushed his elbow down on the bag, pulling the zipper hard. "Try not to drop the cash, the bag wont zip properly."

            Levi stepped back towards Erwin as the tall blonde heaved over the heavy paper-filled duffle bags.

            "Next time we should try a bigger bag." Levi slung the duffle bag over his shoulder and slid over the bank counter, pointing his slender pistol at the bank patrons. "This was much shorter than I thought it would be."

            "You think they'd be used to this." Erwin added, shuffling around with his bag, holding his gun close. Sirens wailed in the distance, threatening the presence of cops that would soon arrive. Levi chuckled, the same demented sounding chuckle that Erwin had found a liking to.

            "Should we stick around and fight our way through?" Levi asked. "It'll be our first gun fight together."

            "I'd rather not. Let's get to the back." Erwin knew the motorcycle was hidden in the alleyway behind the bank. Buell. Good for road races, not so much for off-roading. All the knowledge had come from experience, Levi and Erwin had not made many mistakes, but when they did, they remembered it well, and they learned fast. Levi fired his pistol into the ceiling assuring the patrons would be too scared to move as the two booked it out the door, around the street corner, and into the alleyway. Sirens were louder, the sound of engines and tires in the distance was getting Erwin's heart pumping faster than it should. He shoved the gun into the basket on the side of the motorcycle and got on quickly. Levi climbed on the back, shoving his pistol in his holster. The motorcycle roared and the two took off quickly, Levi leaning in close for Erwin to hear.

            "Keep going down the alleyway." Levi ordered. "Take a left at the street corner and cut around towards the freeway."

            "Are we hiding out at the church again?"

            "Feels like the best option." Levi leaned right as they took a hard turn, turning his head around and looking back behind them. He shuffled around, pulling the hockey mask off of his face and taking in a breath of smog-filled city air. He clawed his fingers into Erwin's shoulders and leaned in, pressing his chest to his back.

            "Well I think that was good for our first time. A little sloppy on my part." Levi huffed. "Sorry about shooting that guy."

            "It's fine. You popped him in the knee, so he'll be all right. They'll probably say he was a hero." Erwin replied with a smile on his face, pulling the ski mask down to his neck. "The news will be all over this. There hasn't been a bank robbery around here for a few months, huh?"

            "Oh, I'm sure." Levi chuckled as he hugged the duffle bag on his lap, putting it between himself and Erwin. "How much do you think we got?"

            "It's been a while since I robbed a bank... I guess around one-hundred seventy grand?" Erwin calculated, looking down at the duffle bags. "Maybe more."

            "No fuckin way..." Levi gave another scoff. Erwin shrugged his shoulders feeling Levi's hands trailing down his neck and pushing his lips to the man's jaw. Erwin felt his blood pumping through his body, and half-lidded his eyes somewhat indulgently. Levi always did get very amours after these dates, perhaps it was all the adrenaline. Erwin felt his lips trailing over his neck and cheekbones as he took a sharp turn towards the freeway. Levi's hands came to his sides, squeezing tightly. His breath was warm against his skin, and his body came close to his. He pressed close, hands trailing over Erwin's stomach, down to his lap.

            A loud siren broke the moment between them.

            Levi growled in annoyance.

            "Oh, just fuck me!" Levi snapped.

            "Later." Erwin replied.

            "Shut up, you horny thief." Levi pulled Erwin's MP5 out of the basket and twisted around, locking his arm around Erwin's prosthetic one. He watched the roads, cars swerved and honked at the two. Erwin started to speed up violently, but the sirens were still loud. Cop cars started to show, lights flashing in the distance.

            "You got this?"

            "I always do." Levi cocked the gun, and aimed. He was pumping bullets into the car tires, civilian or cops, it was a blur. Cars were swerving and slamming on their brakes, piling up on the freeway. The cop cars were forced to slam on their brakes, narrowly avoiding the cars which had been forced to stop, shreds of tire rubber and broken bullets spilled all over the roadways. Levi watched the traffic pile behind them, a grin on his face.

            "We should be fine." Levi affirmed, turning his attention to Erwin.

            Another siren approached.

            Levi twisted around, glaring down the road. Three white motorcycles came revving towards them, sirens blaring, lights flashing, he could see guns in their hands.

            "Fuckers. I didn't know the bike cops were out here." Levi snapped.

            "They must've known it was us." Erwin huffed. "We have been making quite a name you and I."

            "Maybe we should move out of this god awful town then." Levi hissed. "I'm not risking it, I'm shooting the bikes. I don't care if they die."

            "Do what you think is best." Erwin shrugged his shoulders. Levi watched the bikes swerve as he fired more bullets into the tires. Two crashed, one exploded into fire as the engine skidded across the road. Levi tensed up a bit.

            "Well, he's dead." Levi mumbled.

            "Mhn." Erwin nodded his head. "Do I take the next exit?"

            "Yeah, and then a right. Remember?"

            "I've been here for a few months, I've gotten some of this place mapped out." Erwin replied, and looked around. He turned towards the exit and took a right as instructed. Five minutes down the road, and they had left city and entered a suburban area. Grassy lawns in front of the two story houses full of privileged families. Fast cars in the garages, children whining about the noise of airplanes landing in the airport nearby, men whining about their jobs in the noisy-traffic filled city. Ever since Erwin had been with Levi he found himself critical of the people who were so worldly and normal. TV dramas and nine-to-five jobs were uninteresting. He may have been Levi's practical mentor in robbery, but Erwin was the one who was being taught about the world he had never noticed.

            The church nearby this little suburb was abandon. An eyesore, boarded up, paint chipping and peeling. The people of the suburbs who were used to whining about every little thing demanded the state to tear it down. As the state was, they promised to do so, and they never did.

            That church was the separation between the suburbs and ghettos. Or as the suburban families liked to put it, "low income property". Perhaps ghetto was too lesser of a word to associate their vocabulary with. The neighbourhood had once been great, a go-to area during the jazz age. There was little violence, some graffiti on the bricks, some trash in the streets. Very little crime. Even when there was crime, it was small, domestic disputes, drunk driving. Petty little things. The only real problem to society was the poor lived there. Existing and being poor was always the characteristics of a problem in society.

            Levi walked into the dusty broken down church, stretching his legs out as he got off the bike. There was stained glass broken and cracked on the floor. The only window still left was of the Virgin Mary, glowing with reflected red glass. Often there would be a homeless man sleeping near the alter, or a drunkard, but today there was nobody. Erwin dragged the motorcycle inside, leaning the bike on one of the pews. He pulled the duffle bags off, setting them on the chair and looking over the cash.

            "We've got a good amount. Near two-hundred grand, definitely." Erwin huffed. "Just have to wait for the heat to die down, and we can go back to the apartment." His gaze came back to Levi. Levi stepped over to the third pew from the front and sat down. Levi looked around the church, eyes going to the ceiling and around the room. Levi always sat in that third pew when they hid at the church. The third pew was definitely a good mid-point to see everything, but it seemed senseless to always sit in the same place. Erwin dismissed it, leaning back in his own chair, thumbing through the money.

            "This is a pretty big hit..." Erwin continued. "I'm glad you kept a level head."  
            "I didn't keep a level fucking head." Levi snapped, crossing his arms. "I shot that fucker in the knee. You said don't shoot anyone. It'll look bad on us now."

            "No. I know how the news works. The guy was running away but they'll make up some bullshit about how he got brave and tried to stop us. Then we wounded him and something about his recovery time, an interview, and something about him being a hero." Erwin explained. "He was running for the door. You had every right to shoot him. And if you weren't keeping a level head you would have shot him in the head, not the knee. You've been doing good. Experience is the only thing that helps in this profession."

            "I'm not an armature..." Levi hissed under his breath. "We're rich. At least we're getting there. I want to be filthy fucking rich. I want to take right from under the rich and flip them on their fucking asses. I realised something when we were robbing all that paper from the bank. We can do better. Way fuckin better. Nile Dok would be laughing at the shit we're getting."

            "This isn't a competition between us and Nile." Erwin argued.

            "I didn't fucking say it was! We're better than Nile, we can do better than this. I want to rob more than petty shit though. You and Nile have always been this way, robbing from the rich for your own selfish reasons, you put bodies out in the streets, you make people lose their houses, their life savings. I'm the fucker that goes around telling families their isn't shit I can do about criminals like you. I want that. I want to be the one putting the bodies out there. A world of survival, that's what it fucking ought to be. Everyone for themselves. Thin the herd out a little bit, these cities are getting too stuffy anyway. If you don't survive your flesh can be the home of thousands of tiny maggots digging around in you."

            "Are you looking for more money or social anarchy?" Erwin asked, his eyebrow raised.

            "We can have both." Levi replied. "But I know we can do better than shitty local suburb banks. We have to hit harder... I want to try hit someplace in the millions."

            "I'll try to find a place like that." Erwin confirmed, his hand coming up to rub his chin. "But I don't know Levi. Millions are much more complicated. We're talking inner city, National banks, jewellery, and gold bars. I know we can do it, but not just the two of us. Those hits need teamwork, trust me, I've done my fair share of team robbery... When you get down to it, teams like to take big chunks. We need to be robbing hundreds of millions if you want to get away with a good chunk, team leader or not. Doesn't this seem more like our sort of thing? Just you and I? I'd rather not get others involved."

            "We can do better than this, I know we can. If it means other people get involved so fucking what? We can cry about it in a fucking mansion on Beverly Hills." Levi stood up from his seat, his hand clutched around an old box of cigarettes. "I'm moving far the fuck away from this place. I think we can do better in Los Angeles. This place has too many cops that aren't being paid off by local gangs."

            "Interesting thought, coming from a cop." Erwin replied, looking over Levi. When Erwin had first met Levi after jacking his car he would never have believed that he had gained a very valuable asset to his robbery team. A cop who could throw the scent off their trail. But it had been more than that, Erwin wanted to give Levi what he desired ever since he joined the police, adrenaline rush after adrenaline rush. Erwin still wasn't sure if Levi wanted a death wish, but if it was, then he would give it to him. He would do anything for Levi. That was how the relationship worked.

            "I became a cop because of where I'm from. If you don't become a cop, you either go to jail, or you die." Levi snapped, and closed the gap between them. He leaned over Erwin, and stared for a second, his hands coming down on Erwin's shoulders. He glared for a long moment, and slid into his lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulder's like he belonged there.

           Erwin looked over Levi, and brought his left arm around his body, hugging him close. "I don't know where you're from. Maybe it's better if we leave it that way." Even as he spoke, Erwin had a feeling he knew where Levi was from. He had a feeling he knew why Levi found this church so easily, why he knew this church would be abandon, why Levi always sat in the third pew, why Levi talked so much shit about the suburbs, but never the ghettos. Erwin had a feeling he knew, but until Levi said so, Erwin would never know for sure.

* * *

 

The two returned to Levi's apartment in the lower area of the Chicago Loop. The two had moved into a much nicer apartment over the course of their 'dating'. A nice modern-style decorated room, black and white, nothing very opulent. Leather couches, stainless steel kitchen appliances on granite countertops, a large tub and bathroom. Levi had never even dreamed of living in such an apartment, but he wasn't much of a dreamer to being with. Levi had a force of habit to make love when they had finished a heist, and Erwin could see this time was no different. Levi was back to kissing his collarbone, trailing up his neck, and walking backwards just so they could face each other. Erwin leaned over, pressing his lips to Levi's hair, down his forehead, clumsily hugging him as he walked.

            After a quick estimate, they had made off with one-hundred ninety thousand dollars.

            Erwin placed the gun down on the kitchen counter, dropping the duffle bags. He stretched his shoulders out, his bones creaking and popping from the heaviness of the money. Levi bit at his lips, teeth nuzzling the soft skin and biting his cheek, down to his neck again. Erwin smiled, pulling his ski mask off from around his neck. Levi nearly jumped on him, wrapping his legs around Erwin's hips and settling his lips and teeth back on his neck, nipping up to his jaw. Erwin brought him to the counter, sitting him down as he began to pull his black long-sleeved shirt off, discarding it on the floor. Levi pressed his hands to Erwin's chest, unbuttoning his jacket as he nipped at his throat.

            _"There you two are."_

            Levi's hand shot down to his side and pulled his pistol twisting around to face the living room. He cocked the gun, aiming at the source of the voice. On the leather couch was a brunette haired figure, now twisted around and facing both of them, elbows propped on the back of the couch.

            "Hanji, you bitch!" he snapped, breathing hard. "Why the fuck are you in my house?"

            "You gave me the key, fool." Hanji lifted a silver key to show them both.

            "Don't call Hanji a bitch, that's rude." Erwin huffed to Levi. Levi jerked his head around to glare at Erwin.

            "Shut the fuck up." Levi snapped, and  twisted around, sliding off the countertop. "Why are you in my house? I said I was going to be busy."

            "Out on a date right?" Hanji inquired. "Bringing guns and duffle bags to dates now? I guess I can't keep up with the times..."

            "Oh screw off." Levi hissed, uncocking his gun and pulling the magazine out. Hanji eyed him for a moment, and gave an amused smirk.

            "I know what you're doing. You don't have to hide it." Hanji continued. "You've already been on the news this afternoon. Really boring though. I know you two like stealing and all that, I've known since you threw me out of the Bugatti."

            "Really? You knew? Congratu-fucking-lations. Get out of my house." Levi hissed.

            "You and I are both waist-deep in the cops bullshit, we can't get out of it." Hanji remarked. "Look. I could turn you in. But you're my friend, Levi, you know I wouldn't do that to you. I'm not blind. Blondie over there has only been around for a few months and all of a sudden you live in this apartment? I know you Levi, you don't take handouts from people. If you made money, it's because you earned it. And five robbery cases have sprung up with similarities with a foul-mouthed gunman that's really good a knee-shooting. Sound an awful lot like you. I can put two and two together, you know. You're robbers. Criminals." Another smile tugged Hanji's face.

            "And I want in."

            Erwin and Levi found themselves staring at Hanji for a long moment. Erwin blinked a few times and leaned back, finally deciding to speak.

            "You... you what?" Erwin set his hands down on the counter, looking to his gun. He wasn't possessed to shoot Hanji, but he knew not to keep his guard down.

            "Come on, I can do the gun work, I can drive a getaway car, I can help you can't I?" Hanji inquired, rising from the couch. "You two can't do everything on your own."

            "We don't need help. We can do this on our own." Levi huffed.

            "Well... Actually..." Erwin paused, looking to Hanji. "You're good with computers right?"

            "Of course, they didn't put me on the tech security for nothing." Hanji replied. "Hacking is more of a hobby really."

            "I've been getting that a lot." Erwin remarked. "Well, I haven't done it in a while, but a hacker could be good for a heist, if we want to go big, like a national bank... If you're okay with that. Levi?"

            Levi twisted his gaze away from Hanji and back on Erwin. He eyed him for a few moments, and then returned to the brunette.

            "You wanted to do bigger hits didn't you?" Erwin asked, leaning back from the counter. "This wouldn't be a bad idea. Though I'm getting nervous with all these cops around."

            "I swear I won't turn you in." Hanji stated. "You're my friend... sort of." Hanji's gaze came over Erwin for a second. "Levi, you sputter all that stuff about normal people, and normal lives, do you think I want any of that? I want to get apartments like this... And do all this kind of junk."

            "I know it sounds enticing, but this isn't exactly a hobby once you get down to it. This is dangerous, we're trying not to go overboard." Erwin huffed. "Sure this seems like a hobby now, but once we start doing group work, it becomes a job. And I have to trust that this is going to be kept secret. Trust isn't something I use sparingly."  
            I know how the game works, at least I've seen how it works. You can kill me if I betray you, okay? I even have an idea on where to strike! A petty little jewellery store. If there's any way I can help then, maybe we can be a team?"

            Levi scoffed, folding his arms and looking back between the two people in his apartment.

            "For fucks sake, can we talk about this later?" Levi snapped. "I was in the middle of getting my dick hard."

            "What do you mean, you have an idea on where to strike?" Erwin asked, turning back to Hanji.

            "Are you fucking kidding me?" Levi slid off the countertop, folding his arms.

            "There's a little jewellery store near the mall. It's loaded." Hanji replied. "Perfect. We can find a way to split up the money can't we? I promise I can help. I can even call in my friend Moblit. He does computer hacking too."

            Levi shortened the distance between him and Hanji.

            "We will talk about it. Later." He hissed. "Now get out."

            Hanji reached out, giving Levi a calm pat on his shoulder and walked to the door.

            "Glad you could be so understanding." Hanji flashed another smile. "Maybe we'll set up a meeting then?"

            "Just leave your phone number. We can talk about it." Erwin explained.

            "Levi has my number. I'll look forward to t-" Levi reached out and shoved the brunette out the door, shutting it violently.

            "Get out!" he snapped, and whipped his head around. "You!" He growled, pointing to Erwin. "Get in the fucking bedroom. I can't believe you're trying to talk business when we we're in the middle of goddamn humping each other."

            "I keep saying, it's just a hobby." Erwin huffed, leaning back on the countertop.

            "Shut up you criminal." Levi lunged in, clasping his lips to Erwin's again. Erwin brought his hand under Levi's bottom, bringing him close to his chest.

            "Whatever you say, officer." Erwin replied, smiling as he walked back towards the bedroom, teeth marks forming on his neck before he could deny Levi, as if he ever would.

* * *

Within a week the plan was formed. Their first big hit. Hanji had found a perfect little jewellery store down town. Lune De Miel. Mike agreed to be the driver, Moblit agreed to be Hanji's backup. Nanaba, Mike's spouse, had approved of being back up gunman. Levi was mildly impressed by how quickly Erwin could put a plan together, and how well he could balance teams. Three cops, three criminals. Now only close inspection was necessary, and Hanji would be able to give a time to strike.

            "How do I look?" Erwin adjusted the thin glasses that rested on his nose. He tugged at his blazer, though he was fairly comfortable with wearing a suit he wasn't always used to having a wire trail up his stomach.

            "You look like a huge nerd." Levi retorted, his hands pressed to the steering wheel of their car. A dark tinted Bugatti Veyron. Levi had been repainting the car a lot, he never seemed to find a perfect colour, black seemed to do it for him. Erwin shifted around in the passenger seat, rolling his eyes.

            "Thank you Levi." Erwin replied, rolling his eyes. He brought his gloved hand up to his ear, pressing on the small black Bluetooth. "Hanji, can you hear me?"

            "Loud and clear." Hanji's voice came in on the other side. "You know the drill right?"

            "Scope for any security camera's and bulletproof glass." Erwin replied.

            "And I need to see any keypad's on any doors. That would mean they hide the jewellery at night if there are any. And make sure the jewellery is worth its value, Lune De Miel has been a very well known brand, it could all just be price for the name." Hanji explained.

            "I got it." Erwin replied.

            Erwin exited the car, parked across the street of the mall. He stared to Lune De Miel, rubbing his chin interested in the exterior before quickly crossing the street when there was a break in traffic. Levi quickly followed, turning the car off and heading over.

            "You don't have to come. I can do this on my own." Erwin tried to persuade him.

            "This is our thing. We do this together." Levi hissed.

            "Well. Um..." Erwin hesitated, looking to the jewellery store.

            "What?" Levi snapped.

            "Come with me for a second." Erwin took the man around the corner of the street, near the crosswalk. Levi tugged his arm out of Erwin's grip, growling.

            "What? Don't fucking pull me, I'm not a dog." Levi barked.

            "Look. Levi, okay, I don't want to embarrass you-"

            "Then don't."

            "Levi... You're not very good at talking to people." Erwin huffed.

            "I'm fucking fantastic at talking, what are you talking about?"

            "Levi. This is rich people area. You got to be polite, but in a condescending way. Like the people that work at the stores are a bunch of peasants. And that they revolve around your life. You have to act like you have better things to do, and you know better stores to go to. That way they'll try to keep you inside for as long as possible. You have to act rich, basically. Don't be abrasive, and don't be shy. Got it?"

            "What the fuck does that even mean?" Levi gazed at Erwin with actual confusion on his face.

            "It means shut up and let me do the talking." Erwin sighed. "If you really, really need to say something, try not to cuss. Okay? We need to make sure these people don't recognize us the second time we come around. Even though I doubt they'll recognize us, they can recognize voices." Erwin tugged at his prosthetic arm, looking to Levi for any source of a response.

            "Fine. Fuck." Levi turned away, looking to the store, and tilting his head. "Lead the fuckin' way then, if you're so good at this."

            Erwin gave him a nod of gratitude and turned to the store. Levi bumped into his shoulder as Erwin suddenly stopped, waiting for the security guard on the other side to open the door.

            "What?" Levi snapped at alert.

            "Never touch a door if you don't have to." Erwin muttered under his breath, and walked in. Erwin gave a quick glance to the security guard. Slender and tall, but he was young. Not likely to be very brave. Erwin's hand travelled down to his pants pocket, where he found the remote, and took a few pictures of the security guard and the door alarm. He brought his left hand out of his pocket and adjusted his glasses, keeping them close to his eyes. Erwin dropped his hand, looking around at the jewellery. Silver and platinum bands rested on crushed blue velvet displays. All protected in their cases. Erwin tugged his glove with his mouth, and brought his fingers to the glass, tapping it three times.

            "Hmm..." He gave a small smile. "What would you prefer, Levi? Pendant or a ring?"

            "Both sound shitty to me." Levi replied.

            Erwin rolled his eyes. He lifted his gaze, his blue eyes just staring around at the merchandise. All the cases looked the same, blue crushed velvet to display their sparkling diamonds and other gems. In the back was a nice shelf that had five glittering tiara's. Erwin furrowed his brows and leaned back, tilting his head.

            "Shouldn't we look around?" Levi hissed.

            "No. Just watch." Erwin mumbled. Erwin continued to look around, bored expression donned at all the jewellery. As if out of nowhere, a middle aged woman, hair dyed an obnoxious red-orange, lips smeared with burgundy lipstick. She flashed Erwin a brilliant fake smile, and tilted her head.

            "May I help you sir?" she asked as if she was honoured to be in his presence.

            "I suppose. I'm looking for something... for that special someone in my life." Erwin explained, his gloved hand running through his hair. "You know what I mean?"

            "Of course, what's her type?" the woman asked, looking to Erwin calmly. Levi grabbed Erwin's prosthetic arm, tugging it. Erwin raised his brow, but didn't turn to Levi, continuing to look at the helper.

            "She's pretty cheap. Thankfully. My wife has been getting suspicious lately though, so I'm trying to keep it cheaper than normal... maybe around.. ten grand?" Erwin explained.

            "Ah, the pendants start at eight and go to twenty-five, the rings start and fifteen and go to fourty." Levi choked on his spit as the woman pointed towards the jewellery and what their price was.

            "Ah... And what about those tiara's in the back?" Erwin asked, pointing to the crowns stashed away in their cases.

            "The tiara's start at one-hundred fifty-" Erwin stepped on Levi's foot when he made another strangled noise. "And the king's crown is three-hundred."

            "I see. Thank you ma'am. I'll have a look around now. I'll get back to you in a second." Erwin replied, and looked back down at the pendants, bringing his foot off of Levi. Levi kicked him in the shin hard.

            "What the fuck was that for?" Levi snapped. "I didn't say a goddamn thing."

            "Never be shocked at a price. These people pick up on it." Erwin muttered. "The last thing you want is them thinking you can't afford this."

            "Why the fuck would I want it? Ten grand for a fucking rock on a string?" Levi snapped.

            "You say that like you don't own a two million dollar Bugatti." Erwin mumbled.

            "Because I fucking stole it-"

            "Shh." Erwin turned his head, looking around for security camera's. He leaned back, pretending he was popping the bones in his neck.

            "Besides. The Bugatti is comfortable, and it's fast and it goes places. This shit is just shiny." Levi snapped.

            "The Bugatti isn't much more than something to look at if we don't use it often." Erwin replied. "Besides. It's not like we're buying these."

            "I know that. It's the idea that some fucker actually throws this type of money around..." Levi looked down at the gems in disgust and continued to walk around. Erwin's hand trailed back to his pocket, and he slowly milled around, taking pictures of the security camera's, reaching the tiara's and crown in the back of the store. Levi followed, looking to the tiara's with him.

            "One of these stupid things is our whole bank heist from last week." Levi scoffed in disgust.

            "What do you think, Levi?" Erwin's voice returned to normal tone. "Which tiara do you want?"

            "Me? In a tiara?" Levi hissed.

            "I take that as a no?" Erwin replied.

            "I want all of them."

            Erwin raised his brow, and gave a suppressed chuckle. He brought his gloved hand, and as the same as the last display case, tapped on it three times. There was no ringing sound, just a dull thud noise.

            "Hmn..." Erwin turned around, and walked back to the helper from earlier. She noticed him and quickly popped up from behind the register, and walked over to him with a humble expression.

            "Yes sir?" she asked, lowering her head.

            "So tell me, is this the real deal? Or am I just paying for Lune De Miel brand name?" Erwin asked, keeping his gaze cool. Suddenly the woman had a burst of pride, and she straightened out her shoulders, speaking clearly.

            "Lune de Miel is only the most high quality, no less. Eighteen karat gold, and nine-fifty platinum. All the gems are quality cut diamonds and other jewels." she boasted. Erwin gave her a charming smile, and a quick nod of his head.

            "Thank you. I'll take some time to think about it." Erwin nodded the woman away, and walked to the door, where he stopped again to wait for the security man to open the door, and quickly exited. Levi followed close behind, looking to Erwin.

            "You heard all that Hanji?" Erwin asked.

            "Yup. Sounds like a good hit to me." Hanji replied in the Bluetooth. The two entered the car and Erwin pulled off the large glasses, pulling a small SanDisk out of the plastic part that rested on his ear. He placed the tiny SanDisk in his cellphone, sighing softly as Levi began to drive off.

            "I'm sending the photo's to you, you should be getting them soon enough." Erwin explained.

            "Getting them now." Hanji replied.

            "I checked out the glass, none of the cases are bulletproof expect for the tiara's. We're going to want some good guns to break through it." Erwin explained. "They hide the gems at night by the looks of it, so we'll have to strike during the day."

            "Just got the photo's, it should be simple enough. From the sound of it we'll need carbine rifles. Thankfully the riot police has a real liking to them. The gunmen are Nanaba, Levi and you right? I'm sure they won't notice three rifles missing for a few days."

            "If we're lucky we shouldn't be shooting anyone." Erwin explained. "Are you sure all of this is safe to say on the phone."

            "Nobody can trace my phonecalls." Hanji reassured. "My best idea is go in loud and threatening, I can buy you time with the security hacking. I can't guarantee how long, but I'd say around five minutes. Use the carbine to break open the tiara cases, but just use the butt of the rifle to break the glass, the less bullets we use the better. Moblit will drive you there and Mike will show up with the getaway when you three are done. When the cops show you're going to have to shake them off hard. Don't use the carbine rifles for that, use the sub-machine guns, we still want to use as little bullets as possible."

            "Sounds messy, but the execution of it should be smoother. We meet tomorrow all right? Tell the others the plan." Erwin ordered.

            "Got it boss." Hanji replied cheerily, and hung up on him.

            Erwin sighed softly, leaning back in his chair.

            "Well. It's happening."

            "I've never had to plan so fuckin much for a date." Levi hissed.

            "This one will be special though." Erwin replied. "You'll look great in a tiara."

            "Shut up." Levi huffed. "I'm surprised by how good you are at sounding like a rich fuckin snob."

            "Work for Nile long enough and it rubs off on you." Erwin explained.

            "Fuckin tool." Levi huffed. He kept his hands gripped on the leather steering wheel, turning his head. "When does Nile come back from Belize?"

            "Ah, about three weeks from now..." Erwin mumbled.

            "So you're leaving again?" Levi asked.

            "I have to. I can't just quit. He'll kill me with all the things I know about him." Erwin explained. "If I could leave I would. Maybe I'll find a way someday."

            "I fuckin hope so.." Levi retorted.

            "You know we'll be lucky if we survive much more of this. People in this profession don't exactly have the longest lifespan." Erwin mumbled.

            "I didn't get into this because of money, it was just a funded bonus. This is for the thrill. Shits and giggles. Nothing more." Levi huffed. "And if you want, you can very well kill me when you feel like it."

            "I'll never feel like it." Erwin replied.

            "Then I'll never die." Levi snapped. "I won't allow anyone else to kill me."

            Erwin looked to Levi, and leaned over, giving him a small kiss to the cheek. Levi rubbed it off with his sleeve, the scowl on his face reduced, but only slightly. Erwin pulled off his coat, adjusting his crudely made prosthetic arm, hand trailing down to his fake hand.

            "Since we're speaking dreams anyway, what should we do once we get our mansion in L.A.?"

            "Retire." Levi replied immediately. "The sooner we can stop doing this bullshit the better."

            "I'm sure that will go over well with Nile."

            Levi shook his head with a grimace on his face. "Some fucking day, and Nile doesn't know it yet, his whole goddamn business will fall. And if he isn't dead, he'll be living in a third world country far the fuck away from us. And he won't ever see it coming with his big goddamn head." Levi slowed entering the covered garage outside of his house. "And when it does, we let everything die. Just retire. Move on with our lives. If we survive that is."

            Erwin looked down at his lap for a moment, and gave a chuckle. "You really are a dreamer. Maybe that's why I love you."

            "Shut up." Levi snapped, and then pushed Erwin hard before leaving the car, as if, in some way, that was a crude way to say he loved Erwin back.

* * *

 

            "How's it looking Hanji?" Erwin began to fasten his hockey mask to the back of his head, holding a carbine rifle in his lap. His two fingers came to his ear where a Bluetooth rested. He sat in a dark black van, courtesy of Mike's car stealing abilities. Nanaba sat across from him, a skinny figured gunman, shaggy blonde hair cut and framing Nanaba's bluish-green eyes. Levi sat next to her, adjusting his mask over his face, and keeping his rifle balanced at his knee.

            "If my virus is any good, the door alarm will shut off the whole security system for around five minutes. Whoever walks through the door will trigger it." Hanji's breath was shaky, and it left knots in Erwin's stomach. He opened the car door, and knocked on the side to tell Nanaba and Levi to exit.

            "Let's go." Erwin huffed.

            "Showtime." Levi huffed, slamming the door shut as Nanaba exited beside him, adjusting the mask that they all had placed on. "Don't get too nervous, newbie."

            "I'm not new." Nanaba hissed.

            "Don't mess with her L." Erwin mumbled. He kicked the glass door open, watching the security guard stumble back in fear. The door alarm clicked, and the camera's let out a loud beep, telling they had all simultaneously shut off.

            "Get on the ground, hands where I can see them!" Erwin's voice boomed, and sent the patrons and other workers down to their knees, even the security guard fell to his knees. Nanaba kept the rifle trained on the patrons, teeth grit tightly.

            "Come on L." Erwin hissed. He twisted the gun around, bringing it crashing through the cleaned glass, and shoved his gloved hand into the case, pulling out pendants and rings of all sorts. Another case of jewels, broken glass and display lights lay scattered all over the velvet carpet. Erwin shoved the jewels into his duffle bag, not even leaving the velvet displays behind, taking everything.

            "How we looking Hanji?" Erwin asked, his ears ringing, his blood pumping, before he realised that Hanji was speaking.

            "Moblit! I said you had to do that!" Hanji screeched.

            "What?" Erwin slammed the rifle into another case, taking more jewellery.

            "I thought you said you could do both at the same time!" Moblit's shaky voice popped up.

            "I said I _couldn't_ do both at the same time, idiot!" Hanji screeched.

            "Hanji, what the fuck are you talking about?" Erwin reached the area of the jewellery store where Levi would have to catch up with him. One minute had passed, Levi was still clawing at the gems, blood on his fingertips from broken glass.

            Hanji sounded irate. "Moblit didn't put the backup system in, you've only got thirty seconds!"

            "Plenty of time." Erwin huffed, grinning a bit. "L, don't grab any more, you've got too much blood in here."

            "Fuck." Levi snapped. "All this fucking glass."

            "Just relax." Erwin huffed. "Nanaba! We're pressed for time, need your help over here. L, switch to crowd control."

            Nanaba darted over to the back of the room, and Levi took her place, keeping the hostage patrons on the ground, yelling verbal threats, and ripping the glass out of his hands as he put his hands around the gun. Erwin began to fire at the bullet-proof glass, shattering and spider-web shaped breaks.

            "Fifteen seconds!" Hanji shouted.

            "I got it!" Erwin shouted back, the glass finally shattered into thousands of glistening pieces. Erwin shoved his hand into the display case, throwing the tiara's and crowns into the duffle bag, and zipping it half closed. Nanaba returned quickly behind him, shoving the rest of the jewellery into his bag and zipping it closed.

            "That's it?" Erwin asked, looking around.

            "As far as I can see." Nanaba replied, giving a short nod.

            "You don't have time!" Hanji shouted.

            "L, we're moving out!" Erwin vaulted over the counter and ran towards, the door, Levi had already made his way out, and Nanaba followed close behind. The van was gone, replaced by motorcycles Mike had the courtesy of leaving for them.

            "Hey, what are-" a security guard had come over to view the sudden random motorcycles on the street. "What the fuck are you?-" the guard was cut off when Levi brought his foot into the man's chest, kicking him hard into the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

            "Stand up and you die!" Levi shouted at the man, blood rushing in his veins, bloodied hands trembling from the rush. The guard panted for air, and looked to Levi in horror as he jumped on a motorcycle, taking off down the street and riding out into the highway, a trail of broken glass and the sounds of sirens pounding his ears.

            "Fuck! What a rush." Erwin huffed, voice ragged and panting. "Hanji connect us to Mike."

            "Got it, you all okay?" Hanji began to connect them to Mike in the call.

            "Yeah, Levi got a little fucked up-"

            "I'm fine, okay?" Levi snapped into his Bluetooth. "Where's the rendezvous?"

            "Mike is out by the botanical garden near the lake! Hurry before the cops get there." Hanji huffed. "He should be in the van."

            "I know a shortcut. Follow me!" Levi snapped, Erwin and Nanaba slowed so Levi could shoot forward, the two followed, sirens wailing and gaining on them.

            "Nanaba, can you keep the cops off us?" Erwin asked.

            "I'll do my best." Nanaba replied.

            "All I'm asking."

            The cops came down on them hard, violent. Levi shouted orders to turn left and right trying to keep them from crashing. The cops struggled to get close, trying to ram the motorcycles off the highway. They were in it for blood, for fame maybe. Erwin had a feeling these cops knew of the robbers that had been popping up all over, and wanted to destroy him and Levi for the fame of it all.

            "Turn left, hard, got it?" Levi shouted, and the three twisted around a left turn, the cop cars dragging on and trying to hit them, knock them out, kill them.

            "There's a break in the bridge coming up, we're going to jump onto the freeway, got it?" Levi explained quickly.

            "What? We have to jump?" Erwin stuttered out, trying to calm his breathing.

            "It's only a thirteen foot tall pass, we'll be fine. I've done this before." Levi huffed.

            "If you say so. You hear Nanaba?" Erwin asked.

            "I'm falling behind!" Nanaba huffed. "Give me time to catch up, okay?"

            "We'll come back and help you." Erwin offered.

            "You better not! Just go!" Nanaba pleaded. Erwin hesitated and looked back for a moment, seeing the cop cars closing in on Nanaba. The sirens wailed, the lights flashing in the other gunman's eyes. Erwin turned forward, taking the sharp left, and watching Levi shoot off the bridge and down into the freeway below. He accelerated, trusting the twisting knots in his gut, and slamming into the ground, wobbling and cussing at the force of the impact. He sped forward, greeting Levi in the middle of the freeway. The cars swerved to avoid them, cussing out at them loudly.

            "Should we keep going?" Levi asked.

            "I don't know." Erwin felt his lungs screaming for air, his heart beating out of his chest, blood running to his flushed face. He threw his hockey mask to the road, trying to breath as best as he could with no restrictions. Levi did the same, trying to get a better view of the bridge above them. Sirens wailed, lights flashed. For a moment there wasn't a sign.

            A sudden shaking echoed over to the street below and a loud ringing explosion appeared on the bridge above. A ball of fire shot up to the air, gasping for oxygen, a cop car spun off the bridge crashing onto its hood, and landing on its top, wheels facing the sky. From the blackish wisp of air left behind in the wreckage, came the appearance of a blonde biker holding a duffle bag close to their body. Blood smeared over blue-green eyes, and down most of their clothing.

            "Go!" Nanaba shouted, voices screaming into the Bluetooth.

            "What in the fuck was that!?" Levi snapped.

            "Mike's lucky charm." Nanaba replied. "Keep going! Where to now?"

            "Down this freeway to the exit ramp, and cut across to the botanical gardens." Levi explained. The three took off down the freeway, a confused cluster of cars staring at a blown up cop car, as well as a few more cops still standing on the bridge, watching the three motorcycles take off in the distance. The three followed Levi, adrenaline dying in them, and their breath and blood pressure rising in their bodies. The black van was far too easy to spot, and the three park at the side and quickly loaded the bikes in, climbing inside and collapsing onto their seats. Mike reached out to Nanaba, clutching the blonde close as he began to drive off into the distance.

            "Oh thank god..." Mike muttered. "Nanaba, you okay? You've got blood on you."

            "The bullets only grazed me, I never got shot." Nanaba panted, voice still calm, though panting like crazy. Nanaba seemed to be the calmest of them all, and Levi learned why Erwin trusted Nanaba so much. Levi had collapsed on top of Erwin, holding to his shoulders as he always done before.

            "I used your lucky charm." Nanaba admitted.

            "You mean the homemade grenade?" Mike asked, a grin on his face. "I don't mind that at all." Nanaba nodded, leaning on Mike's shoulder, blood seeping on his shirt. He looked proud, bringing his hand through Nanaba's sweat-tousled hair.

            "No fucking way we got away with that. No fucking way. The cops have to be coming after us... You have to check... There's no way..." Levi mumbled.

            "Levi... Levi..." Erwin mumbled, holding the man close, breathing hard, oxygen dispersing into wasted adrenaline.

            "No way... we got away with this..." Levi mumbled, clutching his bleeding arm close.

            "Levi... L, you know what?" Erwin huffed, peering out at the traffic around them, calmly milling around back and forth.

            "I think... we got away with it."

* * *

 

            "Five-million three-hundred thousand and seven-hundred dollars."

            "Five _million_?"

            "I can repeat if you'd like."

            "No... no need."

            Levi sunk back into his leather couch, listening to Hanji's voice. Erwin, Mike and Nanaba had been huddled together, Moblit and Hanji had been donning a large grin on their face the moment they held the results in their hands.

            "We made five million fucking dollars..." Levi huffed. The group looked slightly shocked, Nanaba and Mike mildly amused. Erwin knew the two had been in the profession much longer than him, so it was sensible that they had become used to such a total statement. "Are you sure?" Levi asked.

            "We double and triple checked. The guy who re-cut the gems and melted the gold said the same thing. Five million three hundred thousand." Hanji explained with a gleeful smile. Moblit was shaky looking, in shock and giddiness.

            "That's not bad." Mike replied. "Not bad at all."

            "Not bad? That's fucking incredible!" Levi snapped.

            Mike laughed, Nanaba smiled at the group. Erwin looked around, three newbies, Levi, Moblit and Hanji, with attachments to the cops. And three seniors in the game, Erwin, Mike and Nanaba. And now, with all of them together, they were a team, they may have had different reasons to be there, but they all had the same reason to stay.

They were too knee-deep in crime to _ever_ dig themselves out.

* * *

 

            "Will you fucking cut it out?" Levi snapped. Erwin walked behind Levi, keeping his hand over his eyes, walking him forward into a room with what Levi could tell was hardwood flooring. "Let me see already. What the hell are you showing me?"

            "All right, relax, jeez." Erwin replied, and slowly pulled his hand away from Levi's face. Levi blinked a few times, looking around the room. It was an entrance. Hardwood flooring, cleaned remarkably well. In front of him, separated by the glass handrail of the staircase was a large living room with a massive TV. There was a dining room to the left, and a chrome, stainless steel kitchen with an island. Levi kept his mouth shut for a few moments, and looked around the house, down the stairs was a large luxurious bedroom, and even a pool outside with a decorated garden. There was a great look out of the Chicago skyline past the garden, and a whole view of the city. Levi turned to Erwin, looking down at himself, and then back.

            "It's fucking huge." Levi mumbled. "You expect me to take care of it when Nile goes back to holding you by the balls and turning you into a puppet?"

            "I hired a maid and a gardener." Erwin replied. "You just have to relax... That's all I want you to do." Erwin brought his hand to Levi's shoulder.

            Levi grimaced, and turned to face Erwin. "So what now? You want me to sit on this pile of cash, in this big ass apartment and wait for my sugar daddy to come home every couple of months? I don't work that way. I told you. I want the thrill, not the money. I don't want this place. This isn't me. This isn't what I want. I'm not going to be your princess or whatever the fuck you want from me. I'm just an addict. I like the rush, and death is the only permanent cure. As far as I know." Levi folded his arms, looking over Erwin. Erwin gazed over him for a long moment, and gave a soft sigh, looking down.

            "I'm sorry." Erwin finally spoke. "I'm sorry I can't be here. I want to be here. We're only going to see each other so many times a year. And since we're trying to kill ourselves, I don't know exactly how much time we have left. We're too deep into this bullshit to ever try and get out."

            "I don't care if we get out. I don't care if we die. I don't care if we live, goddamn... Just fucking stay here." Levi hissed, looking down at his feet.

            "I'll try. If I can find a way. Nile would do more than kill me if I tried to run away... He's destroy me. I wouldn't exist..." Erwin mumbled, and brought his head down, resting it atop Levi's. He smelt strongly of cigarettes. Erwin knew he only chain smoked when he was worried. "I know you have intentions of killing yourself in these robberies, but maybe you could stick around for a little bit longer? For a selfish old man like me?"

            Levi looked down. He was quiet, and he looked irritated. He didn't want to say anything, he knew nothing he could say would make Erwin stay. Nothing could keep them together. They knew the relationship was unconventional, that's why they loved it so much.    

            "I hear Nile will be busy this year. So I'm sure I'll be back soon. Just you wait."

            "When do you go back?"

            Erwin frowned, his hand running through Levi's hair. "My flight's tomorrow."

            Levi looked down at his shoes, exhaling against Erwin's chest. His breath smelt like smoke. Levi really must've been worried. Erwin brought his hand around his shoulder and nuzzled his lips softly, kissing Levi's face. Levi blinked a few times, leaning back a bit.

            "I'm sure Nile won't need me for anything important, I'll be back soon." Erwin hummed. "So I guess this is goodbye." Erwin leaned in to give a kiss, but Levi grabbed him by the collar and tugged him down so they were at eye-level with each other.

            "You can say goodbye tomorrow morning." Levi hissed. Erwin smiled, bringing his hand around Levi, nose pressed to his neck. Levi lunged, and bit at his lips, turning them a dark red colour.  Erwin gave a breathy sigh and began to undo his own shirt, Levi twisting his own clothing off, and draping it over his shoulder. Erwin bit down on his neck, slowly walking down the stairs so they wouldn't trip over each other.

            "Where's the bedroom?" Levi breathed, face pressed to Erwin's chest, tracing small scars that marked his shoulder and chest.

            "Downstairs, second door on the right." Erwin breathed as they came to the bottom of the stairs, he patted Levi's lower back, kissing his jawline, the gesture had been taken by Levi to hold onto him. Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck and curled his legs around Erwin's hips, trying to get a good grip on him. Levi felt the stiff bulge of his pants and rutted into it, hard. Erwin groaned, grabbing a fistful of Levi's hair and dropped his hand to hold Levi up as best as he could. Levi moaned softly, dropping his hips down against Erwin's and twisting his hands into the material of Erwin's shirt.

            "I just got here, and we're already breaking the bed in, huh?" Levi breathed, his voice low.

            "Seems to be something we're good at." Erwin's voice rumbled in his throat as Levi kissed him softly, travelling into the bedroom.

            The bedroom was big and beautiful, a sleek bookshelf, black nightstands, a black tile flooring. Clothing fell around a large king-sized bed, tan satin sheets and a large red duvet. The windows looked out to the pool on the wooden deck. Erwin decided to draw the dark curtains, and dim the lights down. The room was dark, the outlines of a pale face, a charming smile, scars decorating Erwin's broad chest, scars marking where his right arm once was. Levi's body was pale and starting to get marks on his neck, tattoos always hidden from the eyes, one on his shoulder, one just above his ass. Erwin drunk in the sight, his teeth coming down on Levi's shoulder, sucking soft reddish marks.

            Levi's hands ran over the satin sheets. His breathing got heavier, his body felt back as Erwin climbed over, kissing his neck and shoulder's softly. Breathing became warmer, and Erwin smiled into the kiss. Levi's teeth still nipped down at his lips, and tongues pressed together, gasping heavy breaths as underwear was removed between the two. Erwin brought his hips down against Levi's thigh, and Levi pushed and ground his leg up into Erwin. The tall blond let a moan leave his lips between their kiss, and brought his chest down, allowing himself a more stable lean on his elbow. Levi's hands came up to Erwin's chest, and ran over the scars still left there, down his right shoulder, brushing the injured arm. Erwin kissed him deeply a few more times, pulling away for air.

            "Nhg..." He mumbled, sliding over to the nightstand and pulling the drawer open, getting out a packet of condoms. Levi watched him noting the box in the darkness of the room. He took the condoms from Erwin, leaning up to kiss him hard, and ripping the box open. He pulled a few of the condoms out, dropping them on the bed. He placed the packet on his teeth, ripping it open. Levi felt the lube from the packet tingle slightly on his lips and he scoffed, looking up to Erwin.

            "You can focus on prepping me." Levi hissed, leaning forward to bite Erwin's ear as he slid his hands down, holding the condom and pressing it to the head of Erwin's erection. He ran his tongue over Erwin's jaw, biting down soft against his skin. Erwin moaned a bit, feeling the condom wrapped around his cock, and twitched at the sensation of lube on his skin. His muscles rippled tensely. Erwin gave a soft sigh, and leaned over again, grabbing a bottle of lube from the drawer. Levi's hands didn't leave his cock, slowly trailing up, his fingers wrapping around the head and stroking him a few times, his kisses lowering down to Erwin's chest.

            "Mhn... wait.." Erwin mumbled and Levi felt their positions shift. In the dim light, most of it was feeling around. Erwin rolled onto his back, and looked to Levi, kissing his chest and now turning around. Levi straddled Erwin's abdomen, watching him shudder. Levi sighed softly, and laid down, his head resting on his thigh, tongue darting out to Erwin's cock. Erwin moaned, twitching at the sensations. Levi's hands rubbed the condom up and down against his skin, the mix of lubricant was making it hard to breathe. Erwin moaned as he felt a hot warm tongue trailing across the base of his cock and sucking softly on his skin. Levi gasped softly, his leg tangled with Erwin's for a moment. Erwin gazed over him, Levi's cock twitched against Erwin's abdomen the more he licked and sucked.

            "Ah!" Levi's mouth tore away from Erwin as a finger slid straight into his entrance. Erwin had poured a good amount of lube and his finger was thick. It didn't hurt, it felt strange, intrusive, and still good.

            "Sorry. Should I go slower?" Erwin asked, tilting his head.

            "Like you need to go any slower old man-aah!" Levi moaned as Erwin thrust his thick finger in harder, and gasped, pushing back harder. Levi pushed his hips down, grinding into the palm of Erwin's hand. Erwin felt his cock throb at the sight and kissed the inside of Levi's thigh.

            "I'm adding another finger." He hissed against his thigh, his second lube-covered finger smearing over Levi's skin. Levi nodded heavily, allowing him to continue as he leaned on his shoulders. It was getting harder to stay up on top of Erwin the more his legs began to shake. Levi moaned as the two digits were added, curling, twisting, scissoring inside of him. Levi placed his head by Erwin's thigh, and shoved his face into the duvet, gasping and moaning breathlessly, hands twisting into the fabric. It was hard to breathe, his body trembled and convulsed with pleasure, panting silently for more.

            Erwin removed his fingers, only to cover them in more lubricant, and stretched Levi as best as he could. His toes curled, his back arched, Levi moaned until his throat hurt and he started to cuss. Erwin wasn't stopping until he had been stretched out wide and wet, allowing Levi to take him easily. Levi had sputtered a few cuss words about Erwin, but he ignored them, continuing to kiss Levi's thigh until he was done. Erwin's blue eyes were glistening, scanning Levi's body, a hungry look in his eyes.

            "For fucks sake..." Levi growled, "I'm going to cum before we even do it..." He was panting, it was hard to breathe after such treatment.

            "Relax." Erwin mumbled, and kissed his thigh softly before shifting again. Levi was back on his side, and Erwin slowly set him on his back. He kneeled over him, keeping Levi's legs spread with his own knees. Erwin moaned softly, seeing Levi's face flushed red was a sight he never truly got used to. He cherished it every single time. Erwin gave him a quick kiss to the lips, and Levi brought his shaky hands to his shoulders, grinding his hips down on the tip of Erwin's cock.

            "Hurry up." Levi mumbled, and nipped Erwin's neck, pressing his sweaty forehead against his chest. Erwin nodded and leaned in, kissing Levi's shoulder.

            "Do you want it rough?" Erwin rumbled, bringing himself lower, chest to chest with Levi. "Or should I go slow?"

            "Just fuck me hard." Levi snapped, and bit at his lips, tongue sliding in for a few seconds, lips flushed dark red. Erwin leaned in, pressing his tip to Levi's entrance, and as the man opened his mouth to speak Erwin thrust in hard.

            "Oh, _fuck_." Levi's head dropped into the pillows. His legs spread, his body convulsed in pleasure. His hands came down to claw the duvet, and back up to grip Erwin's thigh. His cock throbbed deep inside and Levi shuddered, shoving his hips down, the sting of sex after so many days without it always brought a moan to Levi's mouth. Even with all the preparations, Erwin filled him up, he always filled him, and it left Levi a panting mess for a few seconds before he could gain his composure. Saliva escaped his lips, and he mumbled something that made Erwin lean in and kiss him again. Their mouths sealed against each other, tongues playing and teasing, breath mixing in the air. Erwin's hand gripped down on Levi's tight, nails digging into his skin. Levi mouthed something silently, and Erwin pulled out slow, and thrust hard, sheathing himself inside Levi's entrance.

            "Oh! Oh god..." Levi groaned, dropping his head back on the pillows again. Each withdraw dragged over Levi's prostate, and every thrust hammered into that spot. Levi's face was flushing red, his body jerking towards Erwin, his back arching, lifting off the covers as Levi clawed at them for life. Erwin kissed his chest, a tongue running over his sensitive nipple and sucking on it. Levi growled, and his hands found Erwin's hair, messing it up roughly. Erwin leaned in, holding Levi close, and thrusting hard. Levi sputtered something full of curse words and Erwin gave him a soft kiss to his temple. Levi ran his fingers through Erwin's sweat tossed hair, and panted, his hips thrust down, his stomach tightened. A well timed thrust by Erwin hammered directly into Levi's spot when his back arched and he tensed, shouting as he raked his fingernails into Erwin's back. Heat spurred in Levi, even with the condom on Levi knew Erwin had released. His face in the heat of an orgasm was a sight to beheld, he looked gorgeous, his face flushed red and he looked younger than ever before, aggressive and sensual.

            Levi knew he couldn't last much longer after that. Erwin covered his face with kisses, his body shaking and tensing around Erwin in anticipation and pleasure. The sensation hit him hard, rippling up his spine, making Levi sputter cuss words and Erwin's name. Levi did his best to ride out his orgasm, cum spilling against his stomach and his body trembling from pleasure. He felt like it would last forever, but soon it began to subside, and he collapsed into the bed, wishing he never had to move again.

            An arm wrapped around Levi, bringing him back to reality for a moment. Erwin had pulled out of Levi, making him groan slightly. The two slowly situated themselves under the covers, the room still warm with their activity. Erwin brought his hands over Levi's head and slowly brushed his hair in silence. Levi's heart slowly brought his blood pressure down to normal and he twisted around, facing Erwin, his eyes scanning the blond man.

            "I love you." Erwin kissed Levi softly against the head, and leaned back in his pillow.

            Erwin wasn't hurt when Levi didn't respond. Perhaps because Levi never responded. Erwin could never remember a time Levi talked about love, as if he respected it too much to sputter philosophy about it.

            This time felt different. The whole world felt different. Levi propped his head up on the pillow, staring over Erwin. He was calm, tired, drifting to sleep. Cheeks still flushed red from panting and blood pressure rising. Levi placed his hand against Erwin's jaw, gently stroking, allowing the man to relax. Levi wouldn't respond. Not just yet. He would wait. He would wait just a little bit more. Erwin was used to that, Erwin would wait for him. Levi pulled the sheets up to his shoulders and bid himself to sleep. He wished the thoughts in his head to stop swimming around, and finally grant him restful sleep, but that would never come. Levi had to figure out some day to respond. Some day to tell Erwin how he felt.

            Levi felt the morning creep up on him, with no recollection of when he truly fell asleep. He still felt like he never slept, but felt himself beginning to stir from the blackness of night. Just a little bit more. He would tell Erwin how he felt. And maybe Erwin would stay. Levi brought himself up from his sleep, deciding it was time. Time to tell Erwin. Sunlight peeked through the windows, clothing was laid out neatly on the armchair, curtains drawn to welcome the cold morning sunlight. And when Levi looked to the other side of his king sized bed, he realised Erwin was already gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
